Starky the Kid The Legend of the West
by thefirstespada
Summary: A small corrupt town is about to shaken up by the arrival of Starky the Kid, a well known Gunslinger, a local Sheriff makes it his goal to find and Kill the Outlaw, Rated M for Violence, Language, and attempted Rape, Stark/Harribel, Gin/Matsumoto HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Starky the Kid **

**Info**

**Main Characters **

Starky the Kid-A talented and deadly gunslinger

Lilynette-An extremely young explosives expert

Harribel-A master thief

Ichimaru Gin-A marksmen and sharpshooter

Grimmjow-A swordsman in a bullet world

Shunsui Kyoraku-The sheriff, that's out for Stark

Jushiro Ukitake-The Kind hearted Deputy

Kaname Tousen-The Judge and Hangman

Byakuya Kuchiki-The crooked Mayor

Ichigo Kurosaki-A bounty hunter

Kenpachi Zaraki-A bounty hunter

**Minor Characters **

Hisagi Shuhhei-Local outlaw

Kira Izuru-Local outlaw

Sosuke Aizen-Schoolteacher

Momo Hinamori-Assistant schoolteacher

Rangiku Matsumoto-Showgirl

Nanao Ise-Sheriff's wife/Librarian

Hisana Kuchiki-Mayor's wife

This story will be one of my best; I'll make sure of that, it will start in about a week after I finish my current story. I've wanted to do a Stark story set in the Wild West ever since I saw his release, maybe next time I'll do Tesla in a pirate story, but I digress. Anyway this is just a way to let you know what's in store, and I hope you read the story when it's put up.


	2. Chapter 2

**My First True Stark centered story, Stark/Harri main pairing**

**Rated M for Violence, Language, and attempted Rape**

**I do not own Bleach**

**Starky the Kid**

**The Legend of the West**

The sun was rising, it was a brand new day for an old tired town, and a town where the metal shacks looked like boxes made of rust, a town where termites made every wooden house a buffet. This town was called "Old Town" these days it lived up to its name, but it was once a prospering little community, but once Mayor Byakuya took over the law became corrupt, and the people lived in fear.

The school house and library became memories, and now the only places that were visited, were the bars and brothels. Those who held the highest power were all the causes of this new order, The Mayor, The Sheriff, The Judge/Hangman, and all of those that were brought in by the new order, little did everyone know, things were about to change, after all it was a brand new day.

A man atop of horse slowly strode into a poor little town, a harsh wind made his white coat dance wildly; the hat on his head had to be held down by the man's gloved hand. "Lily, make sure that tarp stays on the cart," he talked as if he was tired and annoyed, a small head then poked out of a tarp covered wagon that was pulled by the horse, "okay Stark." As the horse came to a stop the girl jumped out and secured the tarp

Once she was done, she gave Stark thumbs up, Stark smiled and slowly stepped off the horse, "I'm going into the bar to get a drink of water do you wanna come in with me?" Lily smiled, "let's go," she then slapped the horses rear a little too hard and caused it to gallop away wildly, unfortunately Stark's coat was caught on the horses saddle, and he was pulled and jerked on the hard ground as the horse ran away.

Lily was laughing for a while before she began chasing after Stark, the horse, and their wagon, all of this happened as a dark skinned girl watched, "that man won't survive five seconds in this town," the girl entered the bar and ordered a drink, this woman's life was about to be changed forever.

As she sipped her drink, she heard the doors swing open, and then she heard the sound of spurs, it was then that she figured out who it was. Two men sat at her right and at her left, one of them spoke to her, "Tia Harribel, what the fuck are you still doing here, the deal was you give us the stolen goods and we let you leave this place alive.

It was almost as if he didn't speak to her at all, she just calmly continued to sip her drink, until finally responding, "this is the only place for me, I have no where else to go, where am I suppose to go Hisagi?" Hisagi laughed, "that's not my problem Tia, so get out or I'll involve the Sheriff, and when he's done with you, you're gonna wish you left town."

Everyone in the bar knew the Sheriff; a corrupt public official was all he was. The blonde man spoke next, "yeah I'm sure the hangman will have fun tightening a noose around such a beautifully sculpted neck." The man slowly ran his fingers down her neck, tracing the jugular vein, "get your hands off me Kira, or I'll-," "You'll what?" Kira retorted, with a bit of spite in his voice.

Before this could escalate the doors swung open and a long haired man, with icy blue eyes entered the bar, he said only one thing, "bartender, how about some water here?" Hisagi looked at the man menacingly, "who are you, I never seen you around here before, what's your name?" The man took a seat next to Hisagi, "my name is Stark."

"Well Stark, that's a nice hat you have there, lemme see it," and without waiting for an answer, Hisagi grabbed Stark's hat and spit some chewing tobacco into it before placing it back on Stark's head. Everyone roared with laughter, except for Harribel who simply observed the man who was dragged through town five minutes ago and was know the source of everyone's jokes

Even Stark cracked a smile, which of course angered Hisagi, "what the fuck are you smiling at, don't you wanna hit me boy, huh come on hit me, do hit me." Stark did nothing, that's when a voice came from the door, "hey, why are you guys bothering Stark?" Lilynette was standing at the door with an angry look on her face, she then charged Hisagi.

With a smile, Hisagi held out his hand and stopped Lilynette in her tracks, which made the situation rather comical, seeing a man holding an angry girl back by her head with only one arm. The jokes however stopped once Kira kicked Lilynette in her exposed ribs, a loud bang echoed in the bar, Kira dropped dead suffering from a gunshot to the head.

Stark held a revolver in his hand, with a smoking barrel it was quite obvious as to who fired the gun, Hisagi was in utter disbelief, that's when Stark stood up from his chair and slowly walked towards Hisagi. "You know mister Hisagi, I've seen your face in wanted posters, and I was beginning to wonder how the hell does someone get a wanted poster for just spitting into people's hats?"

Hisagi drew a firearm but it was immediately shot out of his hand, "And then I figured it out, you got onto wanted posters for beating up helpless little kids, let me tell you something mister Hisagi, I'm a patient and lazy man, if you spit food at me I'll smile, if you humiliate me I'll chuckle, if you beat me into the dirt I'll join in your laughter, but if you hurt Lily, well-."

At this point Hisagi was scared, sweat dripped off his face and he was literally shaking in his boots, "well what?" Stark smiled pointed the gun at the number 69, "well, your fucked." Hisagi face was hit point blank; his head jerked backwards hit a glass frame and dropped to the floor with a hard thud.

The bar was now quiet, "Lily are you okay?" Lily stood up holding her ribs in pain, "yeah I'm okay, but fuck this hurts," Stark looked at her concerned, "Lily don't swear," as they both walked out, Lily retorted with, "but you just said fuck, why can't I say fuck?" Stark patted her head, "I'm an adult, you still sleep with a teddy bear," "You swore that you'd never tell, anyone."

As soon as they stepped out the door, Harribel got off her seat and followed them outside, but once she was out, they were already gone. Harribel looked around and saw their horse and wagon just across the dirt road. She walked to the wagon casually and inspected it closely, looked like a normal cart, curiosity took over and Harribel decided to take a peak into the cart.

She placed her hands on the tarp's opening and slowly pushed the two sides apart, she was a bit disappointed, she expected a canon, hundreds of dynamite sticks, loads of firearms, but this cart only had sacks of flour, sugar, and other spices. "You know, nice girls aren't suppose to do things like that," Harribel suddenly felt her heart pounding inside her chest.

"How did you get behind me, no one can sneak up on me." Stark gave her a small smile, "well there's a first time for everything, anyway we're leaving as soon as Lily gets back from the surplus, and it's her turn to ride the horse which gives me sometime to sleep." Harribel looked around, "I wish you could stay, god knows this town needs a hero."

"And what makes you think I'm A Hero?" "You're a hero because you're the first person in this town to ever do something about scum like Hisagi and Kira! You're a hero because you're not afraid to stand up for what's right!" Stark walked past her, "sorry I'm just a lazy but handsome guy who doesn't like it when people hurt those closest to him, but there's one thing I'm wondering, what are you?" Harribel's eyes went from being angry to be sad, "I'm a thief."

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review **

**It's a bit early I know, but I hope you appreciate it, first chapter; this is just sort of setting the mood for what's to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am truly sorry for this but this story will be deleted from the site. It wasn't reported for abuse or anything like that, it's just because of one simple fact. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, I can not continue this story, of you wants the plot than you can have it, but I am here to say that this story will no longer be written by me, I'm sorry, if you no longer wish to read and review my future stories, I understand why.**

**Thefirstespada**


	4. Chapter 4

"A thief, so I guess that make you a criminal, doesn't it?" Harribel looking into Stark's eyes, "don't you ever call me a criminal, I don't like stealing, but I'm forced to do it." Stark looked around, "where is everyone going?" Both of them watched as all of the people that once filled the streets had ran into the buildings and barricaded themselves inside. Each on of them left a small box outside of their doors, "it's time, Stark get out!" Stark stood his ground as a horse came into view and on the horse sat a man with a strange hat and kimono.

"Well it looks like we have a new resident, what's your name stranger?"

"Stark"

"Well, Stark I'm sheriff, Shunsui Kyoraku and there are a couple of rules for the residents. But I'm sure the lovely Harribel has already explained it to you. That of course goes against my rules and here breaking the rules is punished with death." Shunsui drew his gun and fired, but the bullet didn't even make it to Harribel. Stark held it in his hand; he let it go and let it fall to the ground.

Shunsui grinned, "Jushiro, call the boys, we will teach Stark the meaning of respect." A white haired man blew into a whistle and summoned three men on horseback to the location. All of them had their pistols pointed at him, Stark tipped his hat and smiled, "Lily, blow them away."

A small metal ball rolled in front of the bandits, it had a fuse that was burning away quickly. The horses went crazy and threw off the men; Shunsui thought quickly and pushed one of the bandits onto the bomb. It blew the man in half, but it saved everyone else's lives. In the chaos Stark drew his guns and put a bullet into the remaining bandit's heads. Shunsui unsheathed a sword and put the tip of the blade on Stark's neck, while Stark had the barrel of a gun pointed at Shunsui's chin.

"Well Mr. Stark you certainly are a pain in the ass." "Well Mr. Shunsui you sure are a heartless ass." Another small ball rolled in, this one blew immediately, but it only released smoke. Harribel grabbed Stark and pulled him out of the cloud of smoke. Shunsui swung his blade and cut deep into Stark's chest, Harribel took Stark's gun and shot Shunsui's leg. Lily appeared and help Harribel put Stark into the wagon, they rode away.

"Hey, Lady do you know anyone who can treat wounds?" Harribel nodded, "the school teacher and his wife, make the next turn and then go straight until we reach the schoolhouse."

**Elsewhere: **Shunsui gripped his leg and called for Jushiro's assistance. Jushiro's friendly smile turned into a concerned frown, "Shunsui rub this on your leg." Shunsui stroked his leg with a soaked ragged, "hopefully your leg won't get infected." Shunsui looked ahead to where Stark rode off to, "Mr. Stark, what an interesting man."

**Elsewhere: **Harribel looked back at Stark, he looked fine for now but they needed to get him help. "So, Stark what is he, at first he seemed like a demon, but know I see that he's human." Lily looked ahead, "I can't answer that, because I don't even know the answer. Stark might be both, I don't know and when I ask he doesn't say anything, I kick him but still he doesn't say anything. I remember the first time I ever saw him, I was very young and Stark was a lot worse back then, and he was alone back then, just like me."

**Flashback: **A small girl ran through the dark desert night, it was cold and she was almost out of breath. A piece of bread was clenched in her had along with some money that she stole from outlaws. The three outlaws eventually caught up to her, Lily collapse and fell to her knees, completely out of breath. "Finally, you little thief, it's time to show you what happens when you steal from criminals." One of them took out a knife and slowly walked towards Lily, but something else caught his attention.

A man, standing alone, large boulders surrounded him. You couldn't see the man's face it was hidden behind a hat and scarf. You couldn't see the rest of his body; it was hidden under a cloak. All you could see was his eye, his glowing yellow eye. "Who are you, you best get out before we show you the meaning off pain." The man stood his ground, Lily couldn't believe that he wasn't scared, "help me please help."

The man opened his cloak and revealed his body. He had a fur-lined outfit, an eye piece covering his left eye, and a pair of glowing silver guns. Lily looked up in amazement, while the outlaws were filled with fear. The man howled into the night sky and told Lily to come closer, she listened and hugged Stark tightly. She was shaking, Stark threw he cloak over and her and picked her up into his arms.

A while after Stark howled, wolves appeared from behind the boulders, they growled as they approached the bandits. All of them stood still, trying to beg Stark to spare them, but Stark simply barred his teeth; his canines were as sharp as the wolves. The wolves then leapt and attacked the bandits, killing and devouring them in matter of minutes. "What's your name?" Lily smiled and answered, "Lilynette, and yours?" "My name is Stark and from this day forward neither of us will ever be alone again." They both disappeared into the night and started their new lives together.

**End Flashback: **"Stark summoned the wolves?" Lily smiled and nodded, "it was awesome and we've been traveling together ever since." Stark sat up, clenching his chest he asked where they were going. Harribel laid him back down and told him, "we're taking you to the school house; the teacher there has medical experience."

Lily looked back, "Stark you dummy, we should have left when we had the chance."

Stark yelled, "Shut up Lily! That sheriff gave me a reason to stay. I'm not leaving this place until I have a proper fight with him. He's just as strong as me."

Lily smiled, "So you really think he's the one, well that settles it we're staying."

Harribel had no idea what they were talking about, but they arrived so she didn't really care about that. All that mattered at the moment was helping Stark out of the wagon. Slowly Harribel guided Stark off the wagon and then allowed him to lean on her as she walked towards the School house. She took a quick whiff of his hair and she nearly threw up. "You smell like a dog," "Why are you smelling me, and for your information I smell like a wolf."

"Wolf, Dog, Bum, all the same. So what made you so soft?" Stark stared at her for a while, looking rather confused and as he looked at her she looked at him. She did not see cold yellow eyes, but gentle blue ones. She didn't see his fur-lined coat, but a dirty old trench coat. But she did see his silver guns, they should be worth a lot, they glimmered and were obviously well kept. Perhaps there was more to this man then she first expected.

**Elsewhere: **"So you're telling me that some lone ranger came into my town and made fools of you and your well trained men?" Shunsui rubbed his head in embarrassment, "actually he had a little girl with him and both of them have obviously seen many battles. And I should also tell you that Harribel has seemed to have taken a liking to them, Mayor Kuchiki." Byakuya Kuchiki, Mayor of this fine community. "I don't care about that, I simply want them out, this is my town and I will not hav-."

"Byakuya, I heard you yelling, is there something wrong?" Byakuya's anger melted away as he approached his wife, "no Hisana, nothings wrong, why don't you go to the store and get some bread." Hisana smiled, "sure, I'll be back soon." Byakuya waited for Hisana to leave the house until he went back to talking business. "I don't want my wife and kid sister-in-law to be exposed to these kinds of things. Sheriff Shunsui, Deputy Jushiro, and Judge Tousen, I expect you to hang these three before things get out of hand."

Tousen stepped up, "no need to worry sir, Justice will find them and they will feel its wrath." Shunsui smiled, "I already found a solution, I've contacted a bounty hunter; he should be arriving soon. His name is Gin Ichimaru."

Outside of the town a man with silver hair and fox-like eyes arrives at the gate. He holds a long object wrapped in cloth over his shoulder. His already wide grin spreads to his cheeks, "Out of all the towns, you chose this one, hey Stark."

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review **

Inspired to write again by **Euregatto's story Daybreaker. **


	5. Chapter 5

Gin Ichimaru's smile became a small grin as he entered the town, immediately being besieged by a group of bandits. "Oh my," said Gin, "four against one, I would say that's hardly fair." Even when Gin spoke these words, his smile remained present on his face. The wrapped object over his shoulder slowly began unwrapping.

"Hey, stop that!" Said one of the bandits, pulling out a pistol. "No tricks, we know all about you; Gin Ichimaru!" These words pleased Gin, but still the bandits got closer, "we know that you are on Shunsui's payroll, something about catching a criminal. Obviously it's one of us."

"Really? You think that? I assure you the man who I am trying to find is a one of a kind monster; Coyote Stark."

"Nice try Gin, but your tricks won't work here; I'm going to put a bullet right into that stupid smiling mouth of yours." The bullet left the gun's barrel, and while it flew through the air; Gin got down on one knee and put his wrapped object in the bullet's path. The bullet ricocheted off the object and blew a hole into the lead bandit's head.

The remaining bandits were all in shocked, only one was able to get a few words out. "I thought they were just stories. I didn't think anyone could be that fast. There's no way a demon like him can exist on this earth. No way!" He drew his own pistol and heard a shot; he didn't pull the trigger and will never be able to ever again. Blood spurted from his stumpy shoulder as his arm fell to the ground next to him; the gun still tightly held. He didn't even have time to scream before his head exploded preceding another bang.

The cloth wrapping Gin's weapon soared through the sky, carried by the wind. What it had concealed was his weapon, a massive rifle equipped with multiple scopes. The remaining two bandits decided to run. Gin giggled at their efforts to escape death; "such humor; I guess it can't be helped, they have no idea how far my deadly sight can see. 10 miles." But before they could even cover one mile, the bandits were split in two by the powerful bullets Gin's weapon fired.

"Well that was fun, now to find Stark." Gin stood back up and leaned the rifle against his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see me."

"I'm sure he will." Gin slowly turned his head to see Sheriff Kyoraku leaning up against a building; a piece of wheat sticking out of his mouth. "I heard about you Gin, a bounty hunter who can claim lives that are miles away from him. However, this bounty is going to be up close and personal, do you think you can do it?"

The wide grin returned, "of course."

**The School**

"It's okay Stark, this guy is a really good Doctor," said Harribel as she helped Stark out of the wagon. The cloth that Stark held against his chest was soaked in blood; it reeked worst than his hair did. Lilynette followed Stark and Harribel to the building with the sign "School" on it. "He better help Stark, or I'll kill him myself."

Harribel only sighed as she knocked on the door. "Aizen, please open the door." Almost instantly a man with wavy brown hair and glasses opened the door. "Harribel, who's he?" Harribel forced her way past Aizen, "there's no time; he's been wounded by Kyoraku!" As soon as he heard that name, Aizen went to retrieve his medical bag. With Lilynette's help, Harribel was able to lay stark down on the teacher's desk, the teacher herself was nowhere in sight. Aizen returned with his medical bag and began examining Stark.

Slowly he lifted the bloody cloth from the wound and diagnosed it. "It's a straight cut, and it was done with ease. That's good." Lilynette shrieked, 'good, what do you mean good? Stark can die from a wound like that." Aizen smiled gently, "don't worry, he won't die. What I mean to say was that this wound would be very easy to treat because it's simple. All I need to do is clean the area, remove any debris, disinfect the wound, and stitch it up. You were smart to stop the bleeding with the cloth, the hard part is over."

Just as Aizen was about to begin the front door open and his wife, Momo Aizen walked in; she is the local schoolteacher. She gasped, "oh my god, Sosuke, what's wrong!" Aizen looked back, "Momo, hurry out back to the well and get some water, quickly we'll have to boil it before we can apply it to this man's wound." Momo nodded and immediately took a bucket and walked out to the school's back yard. A well stood at on of the corners, most of the time it was kept locked so that no curious children would be at a risk of falling inside and drowning. Taking out her keys, Momo opened the padlock and lifted the wood lid and just as she was tying the bucket to the rope; she heard a creaking noise.

A man had come through the back gate. A man with silver hair, and a spine-chilling smile; it was Gin. "Hello," he said with a wave, "I'm looking for someone named Stark, have you seen him?" There was an aura coming from this man, it was suffocating. It felt like this man could kill her at any moment, this added by the fact that he had a rifle filled Momo with irrepressible fear. Gin knew this, and it made him smile with glee. "I'm frightening, aren't I?" Momo's eyes widen as Gin lowered his gun, holding it in a ready-to-shoot stance. Slowly Gin loaded the rifle, "you're feeling a cold hand crush your spine, aren't you? My stare is like death's scythe impaling your very soul." Gin's smile never once faltered, even after saying, "you're death will be excruciatingly gory."

That was it; Momo could no longer hold it in. With tear drenched eyes, she screamed; "Sosuke!" From inside the school, Aizen heard the scream and he ran to the door in a panicked hurry. Bursting through the door, he immediately saw his crying wife and then he saw the barrel of a gun, now pointing at him.

There was an ear-shattering bang as the bullet left the barrel and tore through the air heading towards Aizen's forehead. Stark's eyes popped open when he heard the shot; he quickly stepped off the table, ran to Aizen, and pulled him away from the bullet's path. All of this before the bullet was even halfway to its intended target. Harribel stared in disbelief as the still lively bullet zoomed past her head and created a hole the size of a horse's head on the chalkboard. "He outran the bullet, "she thought. "Even when he's injured; Stark just what are you?" Sensing Harribel's confusion Lilynette giggled, "Stark is one of a kind, he's the first to accomplish everything that one thought was impossible; the Primera."

Back Outside Gin's smile became a satisfied grin. "Oh my, looks like I've finally brought you out Stark. So I take it that you're ready to play?" Aizen was speechless; Stark still gripped his collar, "thank you," said Aizen. Stark released him, gave him a nod and walked outside. He turned to face Momo, "you're safe now, go back inside, and I'll take care of him." Momo whimpered and ran to her husband's arms. While she cried into his chest, all Aizen did was stare at Stark and then at Gin. Harribel came up next to him, "did you do anything before he got up?" Aizen shook his head, "no, he's still at risk of losing more blood and damaging his wound even further." Aizen stare at Gin again; Gin returned his stare, even slightly opening his slit-like eyes.

"Gin," said Stark, "why here, and why now?"

"Money, that's the way of the world and that's the way it's always going to be."

Harribel examined their words. "It's almost like they know each other," she said aloud. "Not just from their words, but from the way they stand, from the way that they're preparing themselves fro a storm. A storm of lead." Lilynette looked up, 'what are you talking about?" Harribel didn't turn her gaze away from Stark and Gin, she only said one thing; "Like a fuse, this fight has been burning on for years, now comes the explosion of power."

Stark drew his pistols while Gin fired his second shot right at his heart.

End of Chapter

**Review**


End file.
